1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to patching computer systems, and more particularly to automating the patching of computer systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A computer software patch is a piece of software that is designed to fix problems with a computer program. For example, the patch may be used to correct security vulnerabilities, correct a programming bug (error), improve existing functions, or change software behavior of the computer program. Patches may be applied to a hypervisor, an operating system, middleware, and various other computer software applications.